the beginnings of life
by AkihikoIsSmoothlySexy
Summary: Misaki fall madly in love with akihiko


Junjou Romantica The beginning of a new life

Anime Junjou Romantica

Rated: M English, Romance &

Humor, Misaki T. & A. Usami

Disclaimer: I sorry but I don't own junjou romantica though I wish these is a romance, humor story WARNING: This include rape and sexual I look I know it horrible so please tell me I could fix it, so please do not hate it because I want to make it really good. Please do review it really hard to come up with it.

Chapter: 1 the Meet in the Mansion

One Morning in a small village there lived a 18 teen year old green eyed boy that can melt all the girls hearts including men's his name was Misaki Takahashi, he lived with his older brother Takahiro Takahashi. He raised him since Misaki was 8 years old when their parents died Misaki still blame himself saying it was his fault. One Morning Misaki woke up with the innocent smile on his beautiful face; go to dress in a short sleeve shirt and pair of jeans. that he use to wear in college with blue shirt with black trousers, with blue buttons on it from top to bottom and with a blue collar" Misaki came down to meet with his brother Takahiro with him waiting by the door" Misaki come on we need to go on our brother's walk. Ok Nii-chan said misaki just walking down left out the door, Misaki locked it"they walk in the village to the woods Misaki and Takahiro was always risk takers but this time out of 20 walks in the woods they got lost this time" oh Misa-kun I think we're lost said Takahiro worried that they were really lost. Misaki: We're not lost just wondering. Takahiro: Yeah right rolling his eyes. Misaki moved 2 bushes away from each other than saw a mansion" Wow! said misaki with big wide eyes. Takahiro: uh… Misaki walk up to the mansion" M-Misaki maybe we should just go home that's the safe to do you always told me that. said Takahiro said in fear. Misaki turned the knob open the door and sees an empty door way leading to the left was a living room and to the right was nothing" Misaki: Wow this place is so huge. Takahiro: This place gives me the creeps. Misaki: it's not that bad" Akihiko: who are you and what do you want? Someone called from walking down stairs" Takahiro and Misaki hugged each other" Akihiko: You're not supposed to be in here? M Gomensai Gomensai mister we'll just leave here and be on our way to our own house in the village. Akihiko was seeing something really; hypothesizing" Akihiko was looking at Misaki's shirt" Akihiko shakes his head" Akihiko: Wait don't go I can have my servants help you but I know this lands and the way to the village more than anyone not even the king knows where I'm hiding but his lousy massagers boy does it be a bad day if he ever come on my forest around. Takahiro: S-So you're not scared of him? Akihiko: Why should I be? *Misaki pushes Takahiro behind him" Misaki: you'll have to forgive him he can be a little… surprised at people like you. Akihiko: I can see so do you want me to help with your precence? Misaki Yeah we're lost and we were hoping that you could help us out. Akihiko: hmph I think I can do a couple things for you Mr. uh… Misak: it's Misaki Takahashi and this is Takahiro my older brother. Akihiko: Well then welcome to my home shall I get you something to drink, eat? Akihiko walk off" Misaki and Takahiro follow" Misaki: oh water and some miso soup, and Japanese style breakfast would do nice. Takahiro: me too please. Misaki: you see we forgot to eat breakfast. Akihiko: hm I can see that. In the kitchen" Akihiko: Maniami, Hiroku, Nowaki! Maniami: Yes master Akihiko? Akihiko: make some Japanese style breakfast, miso soup for his older brother and this sexy beautiful boy Akihiko put his hands on Misaki's butt" *rubbing it and squeezing it. Misaki: Ah…. Misaki blushes Akihiko left" Misaki and Takahiro ate breakfast But Misaki ate his's quickly" left to find Akihiko found the sliver haired violet eyed man in his studies" Akihiko looks up who to see his intruder is" it Misaki" Akihiko lowers his eyelids and puts on a sexy seductive smirk that every women would fall for. Akihiko: Why hello there you come to my studies why? Misaki: We need to talk Right Now! Akihiko: OK sexy what do you want to talk about? Misaki: I mean I'm serious why did you put your hand on my butt? Akihiko: * come closer to Misaki ear and whispers in a lust sexy seduce voice did you like that? Misaki: No I didn't no guy should have a unknown guy or other putting their hands on a another guy's butt! Akihiko: I would say so but I like your body attractive eyes wonderful scent and very attractive ass * Sexy growl* Misaki: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh pervert! Akihiko: hm hm I know than you. Misaki: No I mean you're never going get this body and I mean nonononono! Akihiko: Not even me? Misaki: I said… Akihiko pushed Misaki in to the wall" Misaki: ehh let me go help niichan, niichan. Akihiko: your older brother can't hear you, your on your own sexy Misaki: Stop it no please let me go no * Akihiko got closer to his neck", and closer" Akihiko: Wait I'm missing something. oh what is it?Misaki asked in wonder. Akihiko: this. * Evil smirks from one side to the other side of his cheeks and button's* * Misaki open his eyes and see his old blue collar shirt unbutton opened a little" Misaki: eh! Blushes dark red" Akihiko: Now I can began * Akihiko takes Misaki wrist again and kisses his neck include sucking on it" Misaki: Ahh uh ohh stop it noooooooooooo please no more stop kissing me please. Akihiko: aww but I feel your blood and it really good on my flesh. Misaki: Ahhhhhhh please uhh nooooooooooooooo *Takahiro called to Misaki* Takahiro: Misaki Misaki where are you? *Akihiko was still kissing Misaki's neck" Misaki: Ah… *Akihiko kissed it one more time was about to kiss again" Takahiro: Misa-kun *Akihiko stops the kiss" Misaki: Baka let go my brother is calling. Akihiko: I'll let you go anyways but the fun will continued when we are alone…Misa-kun Akihiko disappear in the darkness Misaki: uh *runs out the study and to Takahiro. *Takahiro hugged on Misaki*" Takahiro: Misa-kun what's wrong? Misaki: it's nothing * sniff* what is it? Takahiro: you want to explore in that room there? Misaki: no no don't go in there. Takahiro: ok come on I want you to talk to this cute girl I think she really cute. Misaki: Yeah and that man with violet eyes and silver hair think I'm sexy *BLUSHES*misaki said. And look back at the study door and saw Akihiko exiting the door", *look to Misaki, and smiles at his body, winks at his body, eh Nii-chan. And Misaki walk off some more.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
